Blood Will Be Spilled
by Mattea
Summary: I decided to write a Quarter Quell. It's the 75th, but only Katniss won the 74th. Twenty four tributes will be thrown into an arena, promised that if they survive two weeks that they will become victor... Or will they? Reviews appreciated! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. I'm not good at summaries, but the story's good, I promise!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

So I wanted to do a Quarter Quell. It will go on like Peeta never said that he was in love with Katniss, and she won. The idea for the quell is that if you survive for two weeks, you automatically win. There could be several victors, or the games may only go on for a week. If there is only one tribute left in the arena, and the two weeks is not yet up, that person will become the single victor. Make sense? Okay. I'll be posting the first chapter in a little bit. If there is a character you want in here, please post in review and I'll look at it.

-Mattea


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games...**

District 1 Reaping:

The day was hot and sunny. The district hadn't had rain in a few weeks, which was surprising. Everyone who as wealthy spent the day in a swimming pool, with cool water that they could wade right into. That's why a good percentage of the boys and girls standing in line to get their fingers pricked were pruned. The wrinkled fingers didn't make it any harder to draw blood, so no one cared.

One girl still had dripping hair. Delilah Jones, a seventeen year old rich girl. Her lemon dress gave her green eyes a glow. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head, still dripping. The back of her dress was damp because of it. Her perfectly white teeth sparkled when she smiled, charming several of the boys from her neighborhood.

There was one boy who despised her though. Sixteen year old Nathan Greene, who was born to one of the poorest families in the district. He lived on the same block as Delilah. His house was one of the things that they were able to keep after Nathan's father was fired from being the mayor.

Nathan's father had been elected mayor ten years before Nathan was born. But, when Nathan was five, his father started taking money from the citizens of District 1. The district demanded that Mr. Greene be unappointed mayor, and unappointed he was. The Greenes lost almost everything. Since Nathan's dad made trouble, everybody thought that Nathan did too.

So, it wasn't just Delilah that Nathan disliked. It was practically everyone. The only person that Nathan knew he loved was his mother. And his Golden Retriever, Missy.

When Delilah's little twelve year old cousin got reaped, it was no surprise that the brunette volunteered. She was very sweet, despite being from a career district. She climbed to the stage where Molly French, District 1's strangely dressed escort stood.

_Maybe I have a chance at winning,_ Delila thought. _I only have to survive for two weeks..._

Delila was still in her train of thought when Molly walked over to the boy's reaping bowl and picked a name. "Nathan Greene."

"Oh, great." Nathan muttered to himself before marching on stage. Molly smiled and told the two tributes to shake hands. They did as they were told. Delilah smiled and said in a quite voice, "Good luck." Nathan just bit his lip and nodded. They were escorted into the Justice Building, where they said bye to family and friends. Then the two got on a train at the station heading to the Capitol.


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games...**

District 2:

Milo Chestnut didn't like reapings, or the Hunger Games. He didn't like them, he loved them. It meant one more year until the day that he would volunteer. Milo loved watching teenagers battle to the death on the television. The arenas fascinated him. He enjoys the weapons. He longed to be in the games, taking down his enemies one by one, watching the life fade out of their eyes...

Milo snapped out of his daydream. He was standing in the area with all the other fourteen year old guys. Zipper Gustman, the escort was on stage along with the mayor and some past victors. Zipper went to the girls reaping bowl. He drew a name out of the large glass vase, and unfolded the neat piece of paper to see the name written in careful handwriting. "Margarita VanDowling." Zipper called rather sleepily.

Margarita started to climb towards the stage. Milo could see a look of fierce determination in her eyes. Huh. She was the girl that was actually supposed to volunteer this year. He remembered that the boy who was supposed to go with her has a really high fever. Probably some other unfortunate kid will have to go- "Milo Chestnut." Zipper's voice rang loud and clear.

_What the!? _Milo thought. _I'm only fourteen! I'm not supposed to go to the games until I'm seventeen! This can't be right! _"Milo, where are you?" Zipper said, getting impatient. Milo walked up to the stage at a fast pace. He shook hands with Margarita absentmindedly. Then he noticed nails digging into his hand. Margarita looked him right in the eye, her eyes cold and unforgiving. Merciless. Milo suddenly got very scared. Not very often did fourteen year olds win. Sure, Finnick Odair won when he was Milo's age, but he had lots of sponsors because he was so good looking. Milo was just average. And he was sure that Margarita's first target was going to be himself.

**A/N: Sorry that was such a short chapter, but I'm excited. Please keep putting in character ideas and reviews! I'm going district by district for reapings, and they may turn out to only be as long as this one. But please keep reading! Say which characters you like! Who do you think will win? Will get the highest training score? Thanks!**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games... I wish I did. :( Nor do I own Taylor Swift. **

District 3 Reaping:

_Because we are never ever ever getting back together..._

The song lyrics stuck in Marcella Jewel's mind. That was pretty much the situation with Cella and her boyfriend. John Arm dumped her for the one of the merchant's daughters. The girl was blond and pretty, and a total ditz. As for Cella, she was still in love with John, and every time she wished on a star, threw a precious penny into a well, or blew seeds off of a dandelion head, she wished that he would come back to her.

So when her name was pulled out of the reaping bowl, Cella lost hope of ever getting John back. She walked up onto the stage, head low, and wait for the boy tribute's name to be reaped.

Gunn Pohlman, the escort, drew a name. "Doug Arm." That was John's younger brother! But no one called to volunteer. No one would save him, not even his own family. Cella knew it for certain now. She wasn't coming out of the arena alive. Maybe she could still try to save Doug. At least her love wouldn't have to suffer.

The two shook hands, and were escorted into the Justice building.

**A/N: Drama alert! Haha... So... Yay! We're on three already! Party time! *Does bad dance moves while confetti blows everywhere* Oh, um, right. Back to business. Shanks to my reviewers, who right now is butterflygirly99! You get cookies! *Hands cookie* So! Who are your favorites? I'm going to try to do a few updates... I want to have Four done or maybe get to Five. But after the reapings I'll make it go a little quicker. It's probably getting boring just going from reaping to reaping to reaping... Yeah! Tell me your favorites! Keep putting in characters! Please! Okay. Bye for a little bit. * wink***


	5. Distirct 4 reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own the Hunger Games. I only own the characters and the plot. Wait, I don't own Mary, the character in this chapter. She is the property of butterflygirly99.**

District 4 reaping:

Vince Boot loves the sea. The waves, the saltiness, the fish. Good thing, because he lived in District 4. Swimming was his passion. Fishing was his life line. The ways of water were his ways. He could have sworn that he was a merman. If only. Then he wouldn't have to go through the Hunger Games. Sure, the games were supposed to be his life. He was supposed to be a career. He was supposed to have a passion for weapons, for blood spill, for killing. But the only thing that Vince was comfortable killing was the fish that went of his plate. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with that. He would have gone vegetarian, but fish is the main source of food in the district. But he would never harm a fly.

Mary Grace was about the opposite. She had the heart of a career. She did have a passion for weapons, blood spill and killing. The games were her life. That's why she needed to win. The Capitol was her love. She liked taking some of the weeds that grew around her house and mushing them into her hair to dye it. Sometimes she could afford make-up, and when she could, people would swear she was a capitolite.

They were supposed to both volunteer, and volunteer they did. Vince regretted ever becoming a career. It was stupid. Why would he do this? The rules in the arena are Kill or be killed. But he could survive two weeks. Yeah. He could live off of the fish, if they had any. But Mary had no doubts. She would survive. Heck, she could be the only victor. It would be easy.

So she put her hand out to Vince's and they shook. They walked into the Justice building, where Mary said good bye to her parents and Vince to his. Then they got in the train, leaving the district.

**A/N: Yay! Four is done! Thanks to butterflygirly99 for letting me use Mary! She'll be fun to work with... Review! Keep putting in characters! Thanks!**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**

District 5 reaping:

Ella Song was surprised when her name was pulled from the reaping bowl. Her big brother had taken tesserae for her. Her name was only in the bowl twice. She was only thirteen! Still, she walked up to the stage and stood with the escort. Everyone stood silently. Ella felt like crying. She was going to lose the games. S was going to die in that arena. Sure, if she survived two weeks she could be a victor, but the younger kids never last that long. She would probably die in the blood bath. It all go worse when the escort took a name out of the bowl again. _No, no, no!_ Ella thought.

Brave Song, Ella's brother, climbed to the stage. He wasn't happy either. Ella shouldn't have gotten picked. She was too young to go into the arena. Sweet, shy, lady-like Ella. Brave thought about it. He was going to make a vow. A vow that he was going to make sure that Ella came out alive, even if it meant that he wouldn't. Yes. Ella had to come out. So, instead of shaking hands, the two siblings were pulled into a deep hug. Ella let a few tears slip from her eyes. They broke away from the hug, and turned to go into the Justice Building.

**A/N: Okay! Last one of the night! Brother and sister in the same arena! Scary, huh? Okay! Review! All my reviewers get cookies!**


	7. District 6 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games!**

District 6 Reaping:

"Luke Cellar." Sunni Rain's voice rang out, loud and clear. _Yes! _Luke thought. _I needed this. _Luke marched up to the stage and smiled at Sunni, the Capitolite escort. He didn't bother to notice what crazy colors or garments were popular in the Capitol. He needed to go to the Hunger Games. He needed to win. The district was starving. If he won, everyone would get food. If he lost, 6 would be no worse off, right?

So he climbed to the stage while the girl tribute was drawn. It was Samantha Clark. She walked to the stage as well. Luke knew her a little. She was the innkeeper's daughter. She had dark brown hair and olive skin. Luke heard that she could sing beautifully. So they shook hands and headed to the Justice Building to say good bye to their family. Luke parted with his mother, father and sister, Samantha with her parents, sister and brothers. Then they climbed on a train heading towards the capitol and possibly to their deaths.

**A/N: Yay! Happeh New Year! So I'm gunna stay up 'till twelve writing stories for you all! Yay! If anyone can guess who I based Samantha off of, they get a piece of new year's cake! Review, please! I love it when you all do that! I like exclamation points! **


	8. District 7 Reaping

**Disclaimer: No part of THG belongs to me!**

District 7 Reaping:

Climb a tree. That's what Liam good wanted to do when he got reaped. That's what he did whenever he was afraid. Climb a tree. Since District 7 was the lumber district, there were trees everywhere. Here a tree, there a tree, everywhere a tree. But if he fled, he would be hunted down by peacekeepers and punished. He sighed, and tears formed in Liam's eyes. He walked to the stage, head low as the girl tribute would be drawn.

"Lightning Thomson," was the name that rang out of the speakers. The girl that stepped forward was stunning. Absolutely. Her name matched her appearance perfectly. She had long blond hair and electric blue eyes. She was skinny, but naturally. She had a smug look on her face, so Liam guessed that she was plenty cocky. The two shook hands. Lightning's grip was firm and her hands were cold. Liam wasn't sure if he hated her, or he had just fallen head over heels in love with her.

**A/N: Yay! We're already over half way through the districts! I think I like Lightning! She will be a fun character to work with. So, Happy new year! I stayed up till midnight last night, then was out like a light at 12:05. Review! Please! Reviewers get cookies! Butterflygirly99 is getting all the cookies! I hope she doesn't get sick of them... ;)**


	9. District 8 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. It is not my property. I wish it was though...**

District 8 Reaping:

Jean Glyder wasn't afraid when she was reaped. She was terrified. She was only 12. Only twelve. But she didn't show her terror. Nope. She had to be strong for her family. Had to. It was essential. Plus, a weepy girl doesn't get far in the arena. No one wants to sponsor a crying, broken girl. Crying doesn't bring you home. Toughness does. Courage. Ambition. She could survive two weeks. She could. Once she ran away from home for three days and just wandered around town and sometimes into the woods. It would be like that. Easy. Get food, water, something to keep you warm. That's all she needed. She had it all figured out. The boy was reaped.

"Leo Robertson" was the name that rang out all over the square. Another kid stepped forward. A man, rather. Leo was about six foot, and had the biggest biceps Jean had seen. He must be eighteen. That's the oldest you cold be and still be eligible for the Hunger Games. But he looked twenty two. _Oh, great. _Jean thought. _I'm not sure if this guy takes pity to little kids, or takes them out of their misery. _

The two shook hand, said good bye to loved ones, and before Jean knew it, she was headed to the Capitol.

**A/N: We're on 8! Yay! So please review! Again reviewers get cookies! Shanks!**


	10. District 9 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of THG.**

District 9 Reaping:

Maggie Start was an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life, with ordinary people, eating ordinary food. Until the Hunger Games. Then she'll be an unnoticed girl, living a timed life, with creepy capitol people and other tributes, eating wonderful food, then nothing to eat. The Hunger Games was awful.

Every year they would send in tribute after tribute after tribute. And how often would they win? Almost never! So what if they don't carry a knife with them everywhere they go.

Maggie was thinking negative thoughts about the capitol. She would think them every year at the reaping. She thought them as she walked up to the stage to take her place. Her blue dress was bursting with insults. Her brown ponytail screamed curses. And her green eyes glowed with hatred for the people who ruled Panem.

The escort, Laylani Buns, was smiling that artificial smile with her too perfect teeth. "Ah, yes. Maggie." She cooed. Maggie just bit her lip, clenched her fists, and tried to hold back tears. "Now for the boys," Laylani announced, and snapped a strip of paper from the reaping bowl. "Lou Black."

A small boy stepped forward. As he walked to the stage, Maggie noticed his curly hair, amber eyes and freckles. He was going to be a real drag in the arena. Since she was the older one, and more than one tribute can win, she would be expected to protect the little boy in the games and help him. Oh, this will be fun. Maggie shook the kid's hand briefly then turned to the Justice Building.

**A/N: Okay! Nine! Almost done with reapings! ¾ of the way! I think that's all the chapters that I'm doing tonight, but please review! Please? Mary from four wants you to!**


	11. District 10 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games! I didn't get the rights for Christmas.**

District 10 Reaping:

Albert Gray was a small boy. He was seventeen, but still short. Maybe if he got reaped he could just hide among the other giant boys. Then they wouldn't take him away. But his plan didn't work. When the escort called out his name, and he didn't show, the peace keepers just came and carried him up to the stage. Oh boy. Hunger games, here he comes. He's not going to make it the two weeks. Sure, he has a better chance of winning, but how many people are left at two weeks, usually? Almost always half of the twenty four tributes are gone within the first couple days. Maybe he could make an alliance. There would be people wanting to team up with him, right? He snapped out of his thoughts when a name was called.

"Briar Rose Cunning." The escort announced. A very pretty girl came forward. She had strawberry blond hair and rosy cheeks. Her green tunic complimented her cinnamon eyes. She would most likely get lots of sponsors. And she was Albert's district partner. They could team up. They could make it. Pick up another ally or two and they could win. The two shook hands, then went into the justice building.

**A/N Hi! We're on 10 already! I could probably get all the reapings done today. Wouldn't that be cool! Then just a few more chapters before they are going into the arena! Cookies to HealthyHungerGamesObsession101! Thanks for reviewing! Please, you can still put in characters. Please review! Who do you think will win? Who is your favorite? Please review! Reviewers get donuts!**


	12. District 11 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

District 11 Reaping:

The reaping day it was foggy. No one really minded, it matched the people of District 11's spirits. Gloomy. Dark. That's how they felt, knowing that they would have to send one of their kids to the Hunger Games again, and having them come back in a wooden box, cold and stiff.

So when Clare White was chosen, Some people had some hope. First of all, more than one victor could be crowned this year. Second of all, Clare was a fighter. She was tough, had an attitude, and very loyal. The eighteen year old marched up to the stage. She stood, awaiting her district partner.

"Dylan Moore" Was the name. A small 13 year old boy came up to the stage. Clare's eyes softened. He wouldn't make it by himself. She would have to protect him. She knew that as she shook his hand, she knew it as she told her family good bye, and she knew it as she sped of to the Capitol.

**A/N: Yay! Eleven! I just feel like pointing out that I will be doing the interviews all in one chapter. Yay! Okay. Please review! Reviewers get cookies! Who is you favorite? Who do you think is going to win? Thanks!**


	13. District 12 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

District 12 Reaping:

Reaping day was dreaded by everyone. Since District 12 gets a victor once every twenty five years, one could see why. Last year's victor, Katniss Everdeen, was pure luck. Primrose Everdeen was upset. What if one of her friends would have to go? She knew that being a mentor would kill Katniss. But this was a special games. They could survive. District 12 could come home with two victors! Prim had gotten over her fear when the district escort, Effie Trinket came up to the microphone. She had an indigo wig with a raspberry colored dress. The corners of Prim's mouth turned up for a moment. Effie was great. She was a Capitolite, sure, but she wasn't for the bloodshed of the games. Prim looked up to her.

Effie said with a smile on her face, "Ladies first, as always." Prim thought that Effie might be hopeful for two victors this year. After all, they would have Katniss to mentor them. Effie walked to the bowl and stuck her hand into it. She pulled out a nice, clean strip of paper, folded with tape. Effie took the tape off and looked at the name written. A look of sorrow crossed her face and she choked up for a moment. Then she read the name. "Primrose Everdeen,"

Katniss stood up and let out a sob. Prim was going to the games? Prim was reaped? That's what Prim was thinking when she heard it. She walked out from the thirteen year old section, and started walking to the stage.

Suddenly, a voice cried out. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" Prim looked around, until she saw a girl with her hand raised. Why would this girl volunteer for her? The girl walked to the stage, and Katniss's mouth was wide open.

"What's your name, dear?" Effie asked, wiping away a tear.

"Madge Undersee." Came the reply. The mayor stood up. Madge was his daughter. Prim remembered now. But why would she volunteer for Prim?

"And now for the boys." Effie said, and grabbed a slip of paper from the bowl. She said another name. "Chase Shields?" Effie says. A boy from the fifteen year old section showed. He marched onto stage, and shook Madge's hand. Then the two walked into the Justice Building that Madge knew well, and it may be last of home she'll ever see.

**A/N: Okay! Ohmygosh I can't believe I just put Madge into the arena! I was just sitting here thinking, 'Hmm. What would be interesting? Should I put Prim in the arena? No. Should I put Peeta's brother in the arena? Naw. Should I put Gale or Rory in the arena? Nope. Madge? Sure! Why, brain, why? So then I thought how weird would it be if Prim was reaped (again) and Madge volunteered this time? And you can see how it turned out. Okay! Last of the reapings! Cookies and donuts to HealthyHungerGamesObsession101 and butterflygirly99! And HHGO (Can I call you that?) guessed at who Samantha was based off of, but sadly, guessed incorrectly. Sammy is based off of Eponine from Les Miserables. Okay! Next I'll do a bonus chapter for HHGO, Marcella and Doug's farewells. Then it's OFF TO THE CAPITOL WITH CAPS LOCK! Whoa! Okay! Review! Favorite! Follow! Be back in about twenty or thirty minutes!**


	14. Bonus Chapter- John and Cella, from 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!**

**This is a special bonus chapter requested by HealthyHungerGamesObsession101!**

District 3:

Cella was close to tears. Very close. Her mother and her father and her brother had spent their time telling her good bye, and now she'd never see them again. At least probably not. But someone else was escorted in by peacekeepers. A certain good looking brother of the male tribute.

"John?" Cella sniffed, unsure why he was here. He made it clear that he didn't want to be with her when he went and kissed the merchant's daughter, Esmeralda. He made it clear that Esmeralda was his love, not Cella.

"Hey, Bunny." He said in a soft voice, using his old nickname for Cella. She smiled a little.

"What are you doing here?" Cella asked, wiping her nose.

"I have to get this straight." He said to her. "If you don't make it out alive, I want you to know. If you do, you'll have two dozen other admirers and you would never go back to me. I want to get this straight." He repeated. "I love you."

Cella looked into John's deep, chocolate colored eyes with her green ones. They showed apology, regret, and guilt. Cella couldn't believe it. John was taking her back! All those pennies and dandelions had been worth it. John was taking her back. John... She became lost in his eyes, and he pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a minute or two, before a peace keeper opened the door. He looked in, saw the couple, then turned and closed the door quietly.

They stopped, and Cella was giggling. John kissed her once more, quickly on the nose. He smiled shyly. Then he spoke. "Cella, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Cella said, leaning in, like he was going to tell her a secret.

"Cella, this is kinda a big thing to ask, but, could you try to look out for Doug? Try and keep him safe?"

Cella looked down for a moment. She had forgotten about Doug. But she needed to protect him. He was her love's brother. He might become her brother in law. She needed to help him. "Yeah, I can do that." She said to him.

John smiled again, and leaned in to kiss her again. They were right in the middle when the peacekeeper opened the door again. He sighed loudly. "Your time was up a while ago." The peacekeeper told John. John broke the kiss, then nodded to to guard. He took something from his pocket, and put it in Cella's hands. "Only open it when you need to know that I love you." He said. With one last kiss, John left the room, and possibly Cella's life, never to return. Cella looked at the item in her hands. It was a necklace, with a glass pendant and some paper inside. It was a note. Cella would have to brake the necklace open to see it. When she needed to know how much John loved her. She held it against her chest and closed her eyes. But she had to open them way too soon, and board the train to the Capitol.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**


	15. The Tribute Parade

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

**A/N: Here is the tribute list! Complete! **

**District 1: **

**Female: Delilah Jones, Age 17**

**Male: Nathan Greene, Age 16**

**2:**

**Female: Margarita VanDowling, Age 18**

**Male: Milo Chestnut, Age 14 **

**3:**

**Female: Marcella Jewel, Age 16**

**Male: Doug Arm, Age 13**

**4:**

**Female: Mary Grace, Age 16**

**Male: Vince Boot, Age 16**

**5:**

**Female: Ella Song, Age 13**

**Male: Brave Song, Age 18**

**6:  
Female: Luke Cellar, Age 15**

**Male: Samantha Clark, Age 16**

**7:**

**Female: Lightning Thomson, Age 17**

**Male: Liam Good, Age 16**

**8:**

**Female: Jean Glyder, Age 12**

**Male: Leo Robertson, Age 18**

**9:**

**Female: Maggie Start, Age 17**

**Male: Lou Black, Age 14**

**10:**

**Female: Briar Rose Cunning, Age 15**

**Male: Albert Gray, Age 17**

**11:**

**Female: Clare White, Age 17**

**Male: Dylan Moore, Age 13**

**12:**

**Female: Madge Undersee, Age 17**

**Male: Chase Shields, Age 17**

Tribute Parade:

It was the day of the Tribute Parade. Everyone was excited. More than one of these tributes could become victors. They could. No one would actually have to die. If everyone just decided to team up, share supplies and live for two weeks, they could all make it. All twenty four.

But there were many things wrong with that. First of all, the careers would never let that happen. Second of all, even if it did, the Gamemakers would send a mutt to attack them. Sure, many people would ally, for they would never have to split and fight each other.

Before the audience knew it, the districts were streaming in on their chariots. The tributes were in the order of their district. Naturally, the tributes from 1 went first. They came out of the Training center in dazzling feathery outfits. Nathan had a dark green suit, layered with feathers. Delilah was in a beautiful turquoise dress that went all the way to the bottom of the chariot. She had a brilliant headdress that had peacock feathers lining it.

District two was out, in a chariot with silver colored horses. They had stunning outfits too. They were dressed in Roman style armor, with helmets that had dyed purple horse hair at the top. These two did lots of waving and blowing kisses, which made the crowd go wild.

District 3 rolled around, looking great. Since they were the district of factories, they each had headpieces that deposited little puffs of scented smoke. They had skin tight jump suits on, but Marcella's had a little skirt.

Next came District 4, which took the element of water to the extreme. Mary had a blue strapless dress, but when it came to the waist, there was no longer fabric, but running water! It created a curtain around her, so you couldn't see behind it. Vince had a similar trick with the water. He was wearing a suit, and had a running water tie.

Five appeared, with the two siblings on the same chariot. Since they were the district of power and electricity, They had electric blue outfits, both had tunics with skin tight pants. On their outfits were flashing lights, and their head pieces were a lighted lightbulb. Truly stunning.

Six came. Luke and Samantha. Samantha had on a dress that came to her knees, and Luke had on overalls. They had a conductor's had on, and the chariot was painted like a train.

Seven rolled down the walk. They were from the district of trees, lumber and paper. Lightning had a strapless dress that had branches extending out. The rest of it was a brown silk, and her hair had been sprayed green. She was a tree. Liam had the same outfit, but it was only a tunic, and looked rather Greek in style.

Eight was magnificent. Their outfits were patches of different kinds of fabric, but not so it looked ugly. The colors and designs all complimented each other, so it actually looked very neat.

Nine was intriguing. They had golden tunics, But Maggie actually had a full skirt, but the bottom was made from long blades of straw, hay and grass. She had bits of grain woven into her hair, and Lou had a hay halo.

Ten was livestock. Briar Rose and Albert were dressed in cowboy outfits, complete with hats, bandanas and boots. They had fringe on their leather vests, and their pants were wide with cow print on the side. Briar Rose thought it was incredibly cheesy, but the costumes got roars of approval from the audience.

Eleven looked wonderful as well. They were wearing simple white jumpsuits, but had been splattered with all sorts of colors, like the two had been sprayed with fruit juices. They also had fruit headpieces. They were wearing a pineapple, grapes, oranges and bananas on their heads.

Last, but defiantly not the least, was district twelve. Madge and Chase had flaming outfits that brought the attention to them at once. The fire came out several feet behind them, so it was good that they were last in line. The tributes pulled up to the center of the road, where President Snow gave a speech. Then, the horses carried the young tributes back to the building, where they would need a good night's sleep, because training started in the morning.

**A/N: Wow! Okay, that was awesome! It took me a while to write this, trying to come up with different outfits. I know that District 2's outfits were very close to Cato and Clove's, but I couldn't think of anything else. So, yeah. Thanks to my reviewers, butterflygirly99, and TheHungerGamesMockingJay! So that's all for tonight, enjoy! Please review!**


	16. Training Scores

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

Training Scores:

(Delilah Jones, Girl from 1's POV)

Aah. After 3 days of training, we tributes finally got to show our skills to the Gamemakers. The televised scores are about to come on television. I sit the whole 1 gang, which includes myself, Nathan, our mentors, Gloss and Cashmere, our stylists, Electra and Monte, but our escort was absent. Suddenly the anthem of Panem started playing, and we all turned our attention to the television the sat in the middle of the room. A narrator welcomed us, and before we knew it, Nathan's picture was flashing, with a number beneath it. A nine. Not bad. Next was my picture. Underneath me was the number eight. I guess that I had impressed them enough. I threw a couple knives, unwillingly skinned a rabbit and made myself a camouflage.

Next were the kids from two, our allies. Milo had earned himself an eight, which was pretty good considering how young he was. Margarita's picture appeared, and underneath her was a ten. The girl kind of scared me. She was ruthless, bloodthirsty and cold. I wasn't sure if she would trust us, or turn on us when she got the chance.

Three was next. Doug was first. He got a six, which was good. Part of my brain was praising him for getting a good score, and the other half was whispering, _He's only thirteen. I could take him down easily. No screams, no blood. Just like the the rabbit. _I was horrified at myself for thinking that. Cruel! I was really thinking like a career, even though I just became one a few days ago. Marcella's picture was up. Poor thing. She must be so scared. She must be, she just got a four.

Four, also our allies. Vince was up. He seemed like a nice guy. I wonder why he was a volunteer, like his parter, Mary. She was like Margarita. Both careers from the heart. Vince had a nine, and so did Mary. Huh. Four was the only district with the same ages for tributes, now they had the same scores. We have ourselves a matching career group.

Five, the brother and sister. It was sad, two siblings in the same arena. Good thing for the quell, otherwise one might have to watch the other die. Brave's picture flashed. He had gotten himself a seven. Neat. Next was his sister, Ella, with a three. Poor thing. Probably was the first time she had ever held a weapon.

Six. Luke and Samantha. Luke wanted to be in our pack, and we told him if he got a score of above six he could join us. We would find out now. His picture flashed, with a seven underneath him. I guess he would be joining us. His partner, Samantha, had a five.

Seven. Liam had a six. Lightning, his partner, had a seven. I got to talk to her a little. I like her. She's got an attitude, she's independent, and doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. I wonder if she wants to be in with us. I would let her in, but I'm not sure about the others.

Eight. Jean and Leo. Leo was large, muscular and intimidating. We were tempted to have him as an ally, but we had already told Luke that he might be able to join us, plus a few others had beat us to it. Leo had himself a nine, which was very impressive. But with his strength, he could probably throw heavy stuff around and wield a sword. Jean was next, the little twelve year old. The only one this year, I believe. She had a four, better than Ella from five, who was a year older than her. I hope she gets to go back to her family.

Nine now. Lou's picture flashed, with a bold five underneath him. Not bad, not bad. Then was Maggie. I think she may have wanted to be with us, but Milo wanted her. We never actually ended up speaking to her. She had an eight, which was good.

Ten. Briar Rose and Albert. BR was very pretty, but also shy. The only person I had seen her talk to was Marcella from three. She wouldn't even speak to her own district partner, Albert. Ugh. I didn't like him. He was short, even though he was my age. He also went around commenting on other people's techniques, saying how he could do it better, when, truth was that he had as much talent as a dead slug. No surprise, the gamemakers saw his slugness and gave him three. BR achieved a six, which I gave her a mental praise on. She seemed sweet.

Eleven, with Clare and Dylan. Clare didn't talk much, either, but not because of shyness. She reminds me of Thresh, the male District 11 tribute from last year. Dylan got a four, and Claire got a seven.

Twelve. Chase had a seven, which wasn't bad for someone from the outlying districts. Madge had an eight. The victor from last year, Katniss Everdeen was from that district and apparently Madge's close friend.

That was all. The anthem played again, and a commercial for a wacky kind of body paint came on, so I left the room. It was starting to get late, so I pulled on a warm night gown, brushed my teeth, then went to my bed. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

**A/N: How was the Training Scores? I thought that they went pretty well. I liked using Delilah's point of view. I really don't know why One didn't have Volunteers, but I just rolled with it. Cookie time! Cookies for butterflygirly99 and TheHungerGamesMockingJay. Question time! Who is your favorite? Who do you think will survive? Who do you think there might be romance between? Also, just wondering, how old you you think I am? I'm not going to say, but I'm just wondering what you guys think. How was my writing in this chapter? Okay! Please review! Reviewers get cupcakes and cookies! Shanks!**

**PS: Here is again a list of the tributes so you can keep up.**

**1: **

**Female: Delilah Jones, Age 17**

**Male: Nathan Greene, Age 16**

**2:**

**Female: Margarita VanDowling, Age 18**

**Male: Milo Chestnut, Age 14 **

**3:**

**Female: Marcella Jewel, Age 16**

**Male: Doug Arm, Age 13**

**4:**

**Female: Mary Grace, Age 16**

**Male: Vince Boot, Age 16**

**5:**

**Female: Ella Song, Age 13**

**Male: Brave Song, Age 18**

**6:  
Female: Luke Cellar, Age 15**

**Male: Samantha Clark, Age 16**

**7:**

**Female: Lightning Thomson, Age 17**

**Male: Liam Good, Age 16**

**8:**

**Female: Jean Glyder, Age 12**

**Male: Leo Robertson, Age 18**

**9:**

**Female: Maggie Start, Age 17**

**Male: Lou Black, Age 14**

**10:**

**Female: Briar Rose Cunning, Age 15**

**Male: Albert Gray, Age 17**

**11:**

**Female: Clare White, Age 17**

**Male: Dylan Moore, Age 13**

**12:**

**Female: Madge Undersee, Age 17**

**Male: Chase Shields, Age 17**


	17. Interviews- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Interviews, Part 1:

(Caesar's POV)

Ahh. Time for the interviews again. I love it. I love helping the young children gain sponsors by bringing out the best of them.

First, Delilah, The girl from District 1, comes up to sit and chat with me. She has a pretty mauve dress on, that is very long and flowing. She sits. "Delilah! Welcome to the capitol." I introduce.

"I'm so glad to be here, Caesar." She tells.

"So, how are you liking it?"

"Oh, very nice, very nice." She said rather shyly.

"Now," I say, "You are from District 1. Did you volunteer?"

"Yes. To save my little cousin. She's only twelve and so shy." A few _aww _s come out from the audience.

"Does she live with you?"

"No... But the live across the street. I see her every day and I know her so well. She wouldn't have survived, even with the Quell." Cheers now come. She was going to be a favorite. But the buzzer goes off signaling the time for the young girl is up. She walks offstage to the spot where the tributes sit, and her partner, Nathan, steps up.

He is a nice young man. I like him. "Hello, Nathan."

"Hey." He says roughly.

"How is the capitol?" I ask.

"Alright." Was the only reply.

I try to stir things up a little. "What did your family do back at home?"

"My father was the mayor." Was? I notice. It may not be the best idea to bring it up.

"What will be your strategy in the arena?" I ask.

"Stay alive. Kill some people on the way. I can survive two weeks." He says. What suspense. The buzzer goes off. Next, District two.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so short! I will be doing several districts per chapter in the future. I'm going through some writer's block right now. :\ . Yeah. Thanks to all my reviewers! HHGO, butterflygirly99 and TheHungerGamesMockingJay, you guys are all awesome! Also, None of you got my age correct. :D Do you guys want me to say? Shanks! Please review! I'll have longer chapters tomorrow...**


	18. Interviews- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!**

Interviews, Part 2:

(Marcella, Girl from 3's POV)

Two was up. The girl. I think her name is Margarita. She really scares me. She's wearing a light green dress, with high heels. Caesar chatted with her for a while. She seems ruthless. They chat for some time, while Margarita talks about her prized hunting trophies. Rabbits, deer, elk, squirrels... Hunting must not be illegal there, or they must do it for sport.

Milo, the fourteen year old. His angle is cocky. He answers his questions with either a sarcastic comment, a snark or a joke. He has a treasured knife collection back at home, and he also mentions his crush, but weapons are apparently much more important that love.

My turn. I take a deep breath, exhale. Breathe in, exhale. I walk onto the stage, where I am awaited some cheers. "Marcella!" I am greeted by Mr. Flickerman.

I force a smile onto my face. I really don't want to be here. "Caesar! Your hair is so much more vibrant in person!" I hope to get a few laughs. I do, as well as one from Caesar. I guess he isn't that bad.

"I would hope so!" He said.

"Well, it would have to be. Our television at my home is in black and white." We exchange a few jokes. Then he asks me a question.

"Is there anyone special back in 3? You are so lovely, the guys must love you." He says.

I look down at my feet. "Yeah. John. My boyfriend. It's been complicated."

"How so?" He urges.

"John broke up with me for some other pretty girl. Then, after the reaping, he took me back. He said that he never loved that other girl. He took me back." I covered my face with my hands, overwhelmed. The emotions started coming back. Pleasure, surprise, happiness, love.

"Awe." Caesar says and pats me on the back softly. "We are so happy for you." The buzzer goes off, and I'm glad to get out of there, because I'm about to have an emotional breakdown. I sit on a bench with the other tributes that have been spoken with. Next was Doug. Doug. John asked me to protect him. I had to. I had to. Would John still love me if I let his little brother get killed?

He was sitting with Caesar now. They had gotten things rolling. Caesar asked if Doug had a love interest. I think he does. He always watched the baker's daughter. She was a cut girl. Red hair, always wore it in pigtails, always wore green.

"Yeah," He said in reply to Caesar's question. "But I think that she's spoken for."

"Oh, come on." Caesar said. "How about you survive, and go back and ask her out."

"Naw, that probably wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"It's to complicated. I know that she's watching me right now. I'd be mortified."

"Please?" Caesar asked. Doug shook his head and smiled. "Pretty please?" Another shake of the head. "Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

Doug bit his lip. Caesar was certainly making this look good. Just as Doug opened his mouth to say who his heart beat for, the buzzer went off.

**A/N: Yay! I know it's still not a long chapter, but I have this wonderful plot twist that will make you guys die. *Evil grin * Okay. Assorted desserts to my epic reviewers. To butterflygirly99, I'm sorry that I couldn't put Mary in! I have school and fencing and workouts to do tomorrow, so I can't write a lot. I think I still have a little writer's block. Okay, you guys want to know how old I am? Okay, no hate or anything, but I'm 12.**


	19. Interviews- Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. My last name is not Collins. If it was, I would be very happy. But it isn't. Okay, on with the story!**

Interviews, Part 3:

(Caesar's POV)

The night went on to fast. Much to fast. I chatted up Mary from four, and she said that Vince and she had made a pact when they were three to go to the Hunger Games together, and now they could come out together, as victors. This girl is strong, I can tell that she will get a lot of sponsors.

Vince doesn't seem as violent. He may have had a change of mind since he was three. I could understand. Poor lad. But, with the alliance, most likely will be able to make it out as a victor, maybe even without killing a tribute.

The rest went by like a flash. The siblings from five were next. Ella talked about how her big brother had taken the tesserae for her, and protected her in every way he could. She was shy, but still sweet. That was her angle for the interview. I wished her the best of luck as her buzzer went off and her brother sat with me. He seemed upset the his sister had to go into the arena, but since this was a quell, he said that he and Ella would be in an alliance, and never break it. They would get home together.

Samantha and Luke from six. Samantha was funny, cracking jokes and making the audience laugh and hoot. Luke was cocky, having a big attitude and a smirk on his polished face.

Lightning and Liam. Lightning was a very beautiful young lady. With her flowing blond hair, her angle was attractive. Liam was going for mysterious. Not pulling it off quite as well as he should, but he never gave me a full answer.

District eight. Jean was up first. She was acting very innocent. I asked if she had any pets at home, and she nodded her head. She had a little kitten that always wore a pink ribbon around it's neck, named Velvet. Leo was going for intimidating. Always spoke gruffly, speaking in short sentences. He lives with his parents and his baby sister, who he loves with all his heart.

Nine, Lou and Maggie. Maggie came in and talked with me, and cracked some rude jokes when the opportunity presented itself. I could see that she didn't like the Capitol, but I admired her rebellious spirit. Lou was a sweet boy, who loved to cook. He was commenting about all the dishes that he had been served during his stay, saying what he enjoyed about one meal and what he would change on another.

Briar Rose and Albert from ten. Rose was cute. She seemed very perky and cheerful, but I was worried that being in the arena would squash her readiness. Albert was trying to come off as clever and smart, but wasn't cutting it. I thought that he had potential, and possibly his mentor hadn't spent enough time with him. He was an interesting fellow, though.

Eleven, which was Clare and Dylan. Clare was very calm about the whole thing. Answered the questions with enough. Dylan was scared out of his wits. He kept shaking whenever I asked a question, and I could see him biting his lit to keep back tears.

Madge Undersee. I knew a little about her before I asked any questions. She was the mayor of District 12's daughter, was raised in the nice part of her district, and was close friends with Katniss Everdeen, last year's victor. She was very polite, but I could see the fire inside of her. Chase next. He was quiet, and only answered my questions with a yes or no. When Chase's buzzer went off, I signed off the show, bid the audience a good night, and watched as the tributes were taken back to the training center, where they only had a nights sleep between now and entering the arena where they may be sentenced to death.

**A/N: Okay! I'm so sorry that I didn't update! It was my writer's block and my week has been pretty busy. Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter will be in the arena! Who's excited? I know I am! I'm not sure I could kill any of my characters! Okay, please review! Sorry again for the wait!**


	20. Arena- Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or ant of it's characters. I am not Suzanne Collins.**

The Bloodbath:

(Delilah, Girl from 1's POV)

The tube was rising. Rising, rising, rising. Suddenly a bright light hit me, making me cover my eyes. I couldn't yet see the arena, because my eyes were still adjusting. This was a quell, so the arena was probably going to be something intriguing and bizarre. There. My eyes had adjusted. I looked around, and... we were in a parking lot? Yes, I saw the concrete with the yellow lines marking where a car would be stationed. I looked beyond, and I saw a building. A sign read: _The Hunger Games Mall_

The arena was a shopping mall? Weird. Probably would have to be a pretty big one, considering that the parking lot was huge, and if it was small there wouldn't be as much excitement.

5, 4, 3... It was almost time to go to the cornucopia. There it was, golden in the sunlight. I saw Margarita about six pedestals down. She was ready to go in. I should be too.

2, 1, 0. My feet took off running. Not away, like I would have wanted, but to the golden horn. I was there, and had my hands on a nice sword. I caught myself trying to swing at Maggie, and stopped. I made a quick agreement with myself to not kill anyone, or hurt them, unless it was in self defense. Good thing, too, because I saw Leo, the giant from Eight, coming at me with a spiked mace. I ducked before it could smash my head, and made a slice on his inner thigh. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I grabbed a backpack, and made a dash to the parking garage. I stopped when I thought it was safe, but I looked back just in time to see Albert from ten take an arrow to the heart. He fell over, dead. I hid under a automobile until the bloodbath was over.

Boom. Boom. The cannons. I counted seven. A small bloodbath. I willed my self to get out from under the SUV to peek at the cornucopia. I could see Margarita, Mary and Vince. I don't know where Nathan and Milo were, maybe inside the horn or they may have even entered the mall to hunt for tributes. I heard footsteps. I rolled back under the black car, hoping that the person wouldn't see me. Black sneakers were eighteen inches from my face. I hoped that my breathing wasn't to loud. Oh no. The legs were bending down. The person suspected I was there. I was able to take a knife before I left, and held it in my hand, ready to strike. But I didn't have to.

"Delilah?" Someone asked. I was still unable to see their face. It wasn't familiar, but it was feminine and sweet. I don't think this person was going to hurt me. I rolled out from under the car again, with my knife still in hand, to see Briar Rose. She was crouching, looking scared.

"I wont hurt you if you don't hurt me?" I say, dropping my knife. She nods, and looked around nervously.

"There is an entrance to the mall downstairs that's clear. As of tree minutes ago no one was on our side of it but Marcella. She's in an alliance with me." BR says. I nod, and she shows me down a stair case. Like she said, there was a door that led into the mall. Marcella was there, too. We were near the food court, but I didn't see much food. A hunk of cheese behind one counter. We didn't go for it though. I looked through my pack, and saw that there was a blanket, two bottles of water, and some black face paint. Not much. As we finished looking through the pack, the anthem started playing.


	21. Arena- Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, but it would be so awesome if I did.**

Arena- Day 2:

(Vince, Boy from 4's POV)

The anthem. I dreaded it. I didn't like being a career. It was brutal. Delilah ran off, and Margarita says that she won't be able to come back to the alliance. But Mary said that she may, if she killed another tribute to show that she was worthy. I want to go with Delilah. But I can't. I was getting excited. My three year old came back. When I was three I told my parents that I wanted to be in the Hunger Games and win, just like the victor that year. Ugh... And after 13 years, no one thought that maybe, just maybe, I had changed my mind.

Faces in the sky. Six was the first district to appear. Luke and his district partner. Seven. A tear forms in my eye. Liam. I threw a spear at him. I did it. It hit him in the stomach, and his district partner, Lightning, had the decency to end his pain. She initially killed him, but it was me. Me. If I hadn't thrown, he may have gotten to go back to his home. Jean from eight was also killed. Poor thing. Nine. Both Maggie and the other young boy were killed. Albert, the little know it all. And Chase from 12. The sky was dark again. I fell asleep pretty quickly, even though the concrete was getting cold. I had a thin blanket, and that was good enough. Milo woke me at what I estimated to be four in the morning to keep watch. It was pretty boring. I think all the tributes but us were inside the mall. After a few hours, and the first signs of dawn were showing, I was considering waking the others to go inside the mall. But, I saw a shadow. A shadow of another tribute. I pretended like I dozed off so I could see who it was. Sure enough, the figure came closer. It was Ella Song, the girl from five. She was getting closer to our horn. I think she was going to try to get supplies, but something spooked her and she ran back into the giant building. I decided to follow her. I'm not sure why, but I just did. So I stepped quietly, and entered the building after a few minutes.

I heard voices immediately. I stopped, and listened. "What did you see?"

"The careers. All of them asleep by the horn. One was on guard but dozed off."

"We can raid them? Or ambush them? If they are out of the way everyone could win."

"You aren't thinking straight. It's the careers. They won't be that easy to wipe out."

"They are heavy sleepers. I went there last night and got some crackers.'

"Okay, it's worth a shot."

Worth a shot? I'm about to go back and warn my allies, when a hand covers my mouth and another clamps my nose shut. I pass out.


	22. Updade

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG...**

_Okay, sorry, this isn't a new chapter. _

_I think I'm going to have to post pone this story for a little while, because I really am not sure what to do next, plus I've been working with starlight1228 on another Hunger Games story, The Games to End All Games. It's about the games of all Capitol children. There will be a link in my profile if you want to go check it out. _

_I'm really sorry about this, but the story will be up again in a few weeks. :) Well, thanks guys!_


	23. Arena- Day 25

**Disclaimer: No part of THG belongs to me!**

(Ella Song, Girl from 5's POV)

"What are we gunna do with him?" Dylan asks.

Clare just knocked a career out, and now we can start a battle against them. I peep out the door and watch the horn. No one was awake yet.

"We should probably kill him..." Brave says, his voice and face giving off plenty of emotion. Courage, anger, hesitation, sadness. I felt bad for him. Going into the games with his annoying little sister probably wasn't what he had planned on doing.

"Not him." Someone says. I realize it was me. All three of my allies give me a strange look. I clear my throat. "Erm, he was actually really nice to me in training," It comes out almost like a question.

"Maybe he's like Delilah. She left the careers during the bloodbath." Clare says.

"Should we wait until he wakes up?" Dylan asks, and we nod our heads. Brave realizes that he could open his eyes any minute now, so he drags Vince further from a door, into a shop with lots of clothes in it. Good thing, because next thing I know, the kid is sitting up, looking around the room wide eyed.

"He's awake!" I call to the others. My allies gather around, staring at the career until the awkward tension is too much to handle.

"Good morning..." Vince says to us, a confused look on his face. "Why haven't you lovely folks killed me yet?"

Clare smirks. "Because Ella thought you might not be of harm." He looks at me, still confused.

"Delilah from 1 ran..." I say, rocking on my feet with my hands behind my back. It was a girlish habit I had. "And you helped me in training. All the other people just laughed and made fun of me."

Dylan smiled. "So, do you want to ally with us?"

"Erm..." Vince hesitated, clearly caught off guard. Clare lightly slapped the back of her district partner's head.

"You didn't have to say it straight out!" She whispered.

"Sorry..." Came Dylan's reply.

"Sure." Vince said, as we turned to him.

"What?" We all asked at once, actually quite loudly. I clamp a hand over my mouth, and over my noisy ally, Dylan's.

Vince takes a deep breath. "I'll join your team."

**A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But I'll get back on track. I promise. ;) So I just started reading Divergent on Monday, and I'm already half way through! So please review! Shanks! **


End file.
